Rise of the Shadows
Introduction Rise of the Shadows is a project I've been working on on and off for a long time that originally focuses on Albion and the Hero of Brightwall after his success at defending Albion from The Darkness however, the story currently focuses on the journey from prince to hero king in the first half of the story so that you as a reader can understand what this version of the Hero of Brighwall went through to get to the concept of the original story. Although our hero defeats The Crawler and stops The Darkness from taking over Albion, Albion is not yet safe from this threat as the very existence of the completed Tattered Spiral has once again opened a rift between Albion and The Void, the original home of both The Darkness and The Crawler. Believing they are safe however, the people of Albion and Aurora along with their king only have a short time to prepare before the war for Albion ignites anew. Legend has it that it costed the life of three of the Hero Guild's most powerful and skilled Will users to close the rift and seal The Crawler away but at the cost of their lives, becoming nothing more than mere stones scattered across Albion. As powerful as the fledgling hero has become, he is nowhere near as powerful as his father before him or their ancestor, the Hero of Oakvale. What will he be forced to sacrifice to save Albion? And can he truly make the sacrifices necessary? Or will he become the very thing he fought to destroy in order to save Albion? Chapters Prequel Story Just something extra to get a better understanding of the character which is secondary to the main story. *Chapter 1: Birth of a New Hero *Chapter 2: To Be Announced *Chapter 3: To Be Announced Main Story *Prologue (WIP) *Chapter 1: To Be Announced *Chapter 2: To Be Announced *Chapter 3: To Be Announced *Chapter 4: To Be Announced *Chapter 5: To Be Announced *Chapter 6: To Be Announced *Chapter 7: To Be Announced *Chapter 8: To Be Announced *Chapter 9: To Be Announced *Chapter 10: To Be Announced *Chapter 11: To Be Announced *Chapter 12: To Be Announced *Chapter 13: To Be Announced *Chapter 14: To Be Announced *Chapter 15: To Be Announced *Chapter 16: To Be Announced *Chapter 17: To Be Announced *Chapter 18: To Be Announced *Chapter 19: To Be Announced *Chapter 20: To Be Announced Characters *Leo *Kim (With the revampment, whether or not she stays is under advisement) *Drake (With the revampment, whether or not he stays is under advisement) *Reaver *Cornelius Grim *King of Blades *Shadow Blades *Hero Blades Factions *New Hero's Guild (With the revampment, whether or not this stays is under advisement) *The Corruption *The Shadow Court *Fury Assassins (With the revampment, whether or not this stays is under advisement) *Silverpines Balverines *Mistpeak Balverines *The Deserters Locations *'Hero Guild's Ruin -' Lying below Bower Lake, the ruins was once the guild hall of the Hero's Guild, an organization that took job requests from the people and protected them from harm. *Hero Hill - Lying near Bower Lake, Hero Hill is a tall hill with a Cullis gate at the top that was made protected by the Hero of Bowerstone so no one could mess with the Cullis gate and erected a stone wall around it with a gate that will only open when presented with an active Guild Seal. *Deserter Fortress - Fifty years ago, the camp was a small bandit camp for a group terrorizing anyone who tries to enter Bowerstone until the Hero of Bowerstone took them out. Since then, it has been abandoned until Saker and his men claimed it and turned it a fortress. * Category:Retelling